republicofalodiafandomcom-20200215-history
Conor Daly
| birth_place = Noblesville, Indiana (USA) |relations = Derek Daly (father) |order = |office = President of Alodia |term_start = November 15,2013 |term_end = |alongside = |vicepresident = |viceprimeminister = |deputy = |lieutenant = |monarch = |president = |primeminister = Jimmie Johnson |taoiseach = |chancellor = |governor = |governor-general = |governor_general = |succeeding = |predecessor = Kevin Ceccon |successor = |constituency = |majority = }} Conor Daly (born December 15, 1991) is an American racing driver from Noblesville, Indiana. He is the son of Irish former Formula One and Champ Car driver Derek Daly. Racing career Karting At the age of 10, he began competing in karting, and, in 2006, he won the World Karting Association Grand Nationals. He progressed to car racing in 2007 and began racing cars full-time in 2008 in the Skip Barber National Championship, winning first place with 5 wins in 14 races, and Formula Ford. On October 10, Daly finished runner-up at the RoboPong 200 all-star kart event at the New Castle Motorsports Park with teammate Graham Rahal. He finished runner-up to a team driven by Jay Howard and Bill McLaughlin Jr. The 2010 Izod IndyCar Series runner-up Will Power and ALMS driver Simon Pagenaud were 4th. Star Mazda Championship In 2009, he competed in the Star Mazda Championship for Andersen Racing and finished third in points with a win at New Jersey Motorsports Park. He returned to the series in 2010, driving for Juncos Racing.Conor Daly rolls on in Star Mazda at ORP, Racer, 30 May 2010, Retrieved 6 June 2010 He became series champion after finishing in the top four positions in each of the twelve races prior to clinching the title at Mosport International Raceway on 28 August 2010. He also set a series record of 9 poles and 7 wins en route to his championship. Indy Lights In 2011, Daly competed in the Indy Lights series with Sam Schmidt Motorsports. His best result of the season was a win at the Grand Prix of Long Beach. GP3 Series Alongside his commitments in the Indy Lights series, Daly competed in GP3 with Carlin Motorsport. For 2012, Daly will continue in GP3 driving for the Lotus GP team. He took his maiden GP3 win in the second race of the season at Barcelona.Daly secures maiden win in Barcelona, GP3 Series. In the second race at Monaco, he made contact with the damaged car of Dmitry Suranovich which launched Daly into a catch fence and forced the race to be red flagged.Dmitry Suranovich excluded from Monaco Race 2 Classification, GP3 Series. Formula One In May 2012, Daly performed a straight line aero test for Force India at Cotswold Airport in Gloucestershire, England.F1 Aero Testing for Conor Daly with Sahara Force India, Sahara Force India. MRF Challenge On October 27, 2012, Conor won the first race of the MRF Challenge series at Buddh International Circuit in India. Racing record Career summary * Season in progress. American open-wheel racing results (key) Indy Lights IndyCar Series : * Season still in progress Indianapolis 500 Complete GP3 Series results (key) (Races in bold indicate pole position) (Races in italics indicate fastest lap) * Season in progress. Complete GP2 Series results (key) (Races in bold indicate pole position) (Races in italics indicate fastest lap) * Season in progress. References External links * * * Category:Living people Category:1991 births Category:People from Noblesville, Indiana Category:Racing drivers from Indiana Category:IndyCar Series drivers Category:Indianapolis 500 drivers Category:Indy Lights drivers Category:Pro Mazda Championship drivers Category:GP3 Series drivers Category:American people of Irish descent Category:World Karting Association drivers Category:GP2 Series drivers